I'm Coming Too!
by TheShadows2523
Summary: Wolfram finally gets sick of being left behind all the time, and insists he moves in with Yuri! Rated T for stuff thats going to happen later, and might be raised to M depending...
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Coming too!"

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" Yuri exclaimed.

He must have heard Wolfram wrong or something. There was just no way…

"You heard me. I said I'm coming along back with you." Wolfram responded.

"That's fine and all, buts what's with the bags in your hands?!" Yuri said in the most demanding voice he could manage, pointing at them and waving his arms around in frustration.

"Well, something occurred to me. You stick around Shin Makoku for a while, and then go back to your world for days, weeks, or even months! As your fiancée, I won't stand for this anymore! I'm tired of getting left behind, so I've decided I'm moving in with you."

For a moment or two, Yuri just stood there, his mouth agape from the sheer shock of what he just heard.

"..No way! Besides, we can't just leave Greta, someone has to keep an eye on her!" He said at last.

"How insensitive do you think I am wimp? Greta was the first person I talked to about this. I offered her the chance to come along if she wanted. She said that she'd want to visit, but Shin Makoku was her home. She did make me promise that we would come back more often though. Conrad offered to look after her when we're not here."

"I'm not a wimp!" His voice softened a bit before he spoke again. "Come on Wolf, lets-"

"No. I've already decided and there's nothing you can say to change my mind. Not only will living together all the time be a good test for our future marriage, but now I can keep my eye on you all the time, you little flirt."

Yuri let out a groan, which was cut short by 2 heavy bags being thrust into his stomach. He let out an audible "oof" before taking a hold of them so they didn't fall.

"Make yourself useful and carry those." Wolfram said. Yuri groaned again. This had to be some sort of a nightmare. Or that's what he fervently hoped it was at any rate. But he knew better by now then to try to argue with Wolfram once he'd made up his mind. He was, if possible, even more stubborn than Yuri himself when he wanted something bad enough.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Make the portal already! I have to unpack and set up my things." Wolfram said, snapping his fingers to show his already obvious impatience. The Demon King drooped his shoulders in defeat, a "why me?" being muttered before he opened up the portal to his world. With any luck, maybe his parents would be disapproving of this.

The two of them dove into the large bathtub next to them, emerging from Yuri's seconds later, letting out gasps for some much needed air and splashing water about. "Yuu-Chan is that you?" His mothers voice rang out.

"Yeah mom it's me. Just let me dry off and I'll be right over."

"I told you, call me mama." She replied almost absently. "Did you bring any of your friends with you?"

"Wolfram came along with me."

"Wolf-Chan's here? Well hurry up both of you! The curry's only just finished."

"Coming." Yuri responded.

He pulled down a towel, tossing it to Wolfram before getting one for himself, drying himself off as best as he could. Wolfram did the same, his hair still damp despite the drying, bits of it hanging in his face due to the lack of a brush. Yuri took a deep breath before composing himself, walking out the door to meet his mother with Wolfram following close behind. Miko, of course, greeted them both with a beaming smile.

"Wolf-Chan!" she exclaimed, embracing the boy.

"Hello Mama." He said, dropping the bags in his hands to return the embrace. Yuri muttered under his breath when he heard what Wolfram called his mother.

"I'm so glad you've come to visit again! …But what's with all those bags?"

"Well Yuri and I have talked about this-" Wolfram began, before being interrupted by Yuri. "You and me? You mean you decided what you were going to do, and forced your decision on me." He muttered before being elbowed in the ribs by Wolfram, who continued where he left off. "And we decided it would be a good idea for me to move in here to spend more time together. With your permission of course."

This is where Yuri was crossing his fingers, hoping his mother would voice her strong opposition to Wolf's proposal. But…

"I think that's a great idea!" Miko announced with a wide smile. Yuri's face nearly fell to the floor.

"What better way to get to know my Yuu-Chan more than by seeing the other side of his life? I, Jennifer of Yokohama, could never stand in the way of true love such as this." Yuri immediately berated himself for not realizing this would happen, knowing how his mother was.

"So its settled then! Thank you for allowing me to stay here, Mama." Wolfram said with a warm smile.

"Anything for you, Wolf-Chan! Maybe while you're here we can start looking for that wedding dress."

"I look forward to it. But for now, I'd better get my things set up." Wolfram said with a laugh.

"Ahh, of course. Please, make yourself at home. Yuu-Chan, be a good host and help Wolf-Chan with his things."

Yuri muttered under his breath before shifting the weight of the bags he was still carrying and went up the stairs. This was going to be sheer and utter hell. Poor Yuri would never get to look at another girl(or guy for that matter), for the rest of his life. He made it up his bedroom, pushing the door open and dropping the bags to the floor with a huff. One of them popped open to reveal… an entire bag of pink nightys?

"A… whole bag of them?!" Yuri exclaimed, pointing to them as Wolfram made his way into the room. He shrugged.

"They're comfortable."

Yuri sighed, and then a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Uhh, Wolf? Where are you going to put all this stuff? All my dresser drawers are full and my closet.. well…" He said, opening it up to reveal a mountain of clothes and other things.

"Don't worry, Anissina took care of it for me." Wolfram replied, pulling out a small looking box from his pocket.

"..Another one of her inventions?" Yuri said with a shudder. He knew their tendency to… explode. Often.

"This ones foolproof, I even tried it before I left. She calls it the instant dresser." Wolfram said, finding a nice spot for it before tapping it with his foot. The box began to unfold and get bigger until, indeed, an entire dresser stood in its place.

"Well I can handle it from here, Wimp. Head downstairs and tell your mother I'll be down in a minute."

"I'm not a wimp." Yuri said almost absently as he made his way out the door. He walked down to the kitchen table, surprised to see only his mother there.

"Mom, where's everyone else?"

"Well Shori is off training with Bob, and your father had to work late so it looks like its just us!" Miko said excitedly. Yuri palmed his face.

Perhaps some thirty seconds later, Wolfram made his way down the stairs, seating himself next to Yuri.

"Thank you for the food!" He said, clapping his hands together and bowing his head before helping himself to a serving of curry. Miko and Wolfram exchanged pleasantries and began to chat, laughing the whole time while Yuri picked at his food. After what felt like days to him, but was actually only a few hours, it was time for bed. He changed into his customary blue pajamas, and Wolfram climbed into his usual pink nighty before going to bed, Yuri muttering a good night to Wolf, getting one in return. Wolfram seemed to conk out the second his head hit the pillow, his body sprawled out across the bed leaving Yuri in a fairly uncomfortable position. It wasn't like he could sleep anyway. His mind was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. He was going to have to deal with Wolfram 24/7 now! How far was he going to take it? Was he going to go to school with him too? He sighed, before realizing all he could do was make the best of it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he thought to himself. Finally, he began to close his eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep. When Wolfram heard him snoring, he suddenly opened his eyes. It was pretty obvious that he hadn't been sleeping. He smirked to himself, thinking that everything was going exactly the way he wanted it to so far, before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

(Dunno if this is good or not xD But the idea was to start off realistically, I want to make it true to the characters, but make a romance out of this all the same. The idea behind this was… what if they were forced to spend every waking moment together? Would one of them become more bold and finally make the first move? Ehehehe. Please read and review and let me know If I should keep going)


	2. The Psycho Dresser & School Days edit

(Kay, here's the real deal. Some slight fluffiness this time ^^ Enjoy)

Yuri woke up quite early that morning, but not because of his alarm going off. He kept hearing some sort of strange… thumping sound? His eyes drifted over to his alarm clock. It was 5 am. Yuri groaned, before getting up to find out the source of the noise. Wolfram was still sound asleep, snoring like a truck driver. He got himself out of bed, following the noise to its source… and to his surprise it was… Anissina's instant dresser? The thing was literally hopping up and down, its drawers opening and closing as it did so. He went back to the bed, shaking his fiancée as hard as he could manage.

"Wolfram!" He said in the hushed voice people use early in the morning. The blond boy groaned, opening his eyes.

"Mhhmm… Wazzit wimp?" He said in a drowsy voice. Yuri pointed silently at the dresser, Wolfram slowly getting up, looking at the sight with a half puzzled, half annoyed expression.

"..The hell?" He said.

"Danger. Danger. Danger" Said a strange robotic voice coming from the dresser. Pieces of the dresser starts folding outwards, super strong beam guns emerging from them.

"……That can't be good." Yuri said with a gulp.

"Oh yeah…" Wolfram said suddenly.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Anissina said something about installing a security device to this thing.."

"Who the hell would steal a dresser?"

"How should I know?"

"So what do- wait, don't these things need magic to power them? We'll be…" Yuri began… until he took a hard look at the guns that were pointing themselves at him. There was a small battery looking object attached to them that read: "Magic Storage" It appeared that Wolfram noticed it too, as his eyes grew wide.

"Yuri…"

"Yeah?"

"Run for your life!" Yuri didn't need anymore encouragement than that. He and Wolfram barely made it out of the way as the first blast went off, taking out half of a wall.

The two of them made a mad dash for the stairs before stopping dead in their tracks when they noticed… Miko wielding an axe?!

"Uh… Mom?" Yuri said, obviously shocked at the sight.

"Call me mama Yuu-Chan."

"..Whats with the axe?"

"Oh this?" Miko said in a nonchalant way, waving it around a little.

"…Yes, that."

"I heard all the commotion upstairs, and thought I'd take a look."

"..With an axe?"

"You can never be too cautious Yuu-Chan. Now, tell mama what's causing all that noise."

"Err… A psycho , heavily armed dresser?" Yuri replied with a nervous laugh.

Miko just nodded, suddenly spinning the axe with her hands like a pro fighter would. Poor Yuri's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He did remember hearing stories about her fencing skills but… Nothing ever came up about this. There was apparently more to Miko than met the eye.

"Not to worry, my Yuu-Chan. I'll take care of it." She said, making her way up the stairs, towards the bedroom. Both Wolfram and Yuri moved out of her way, their eyes wide. They sat by the door, watching. Miko made her way inside, the automatic dresser once again ready to shoot another round of beams. She just laughed.

"Don't think for a second you can match the power and awe that is Jennifer of Yokahama!" With that, she tossed the axe with amazing precision at one of the super strong beam guns. The gun emitted a small explosion, setting off a chain of smaller explosions, leaving the dresser as nothing but a pile of ash.. and another half a wall blown to smithereens. _Well, at least its not winter, _Yuri thought to himself dryly.

Miko reemerged from the room, a victorious grin on her face which quickly turned back into the motherly smile she so often had when she saw Yuri.

"You and Wolf-Chan should hurry up and get ready for school, or you'll be late." Miko said.

"Wait, what?! First off," He began, glancing up at the clock on the wall , "Its only 515. But more importantly, since when is Wolf coming to school with me?!"

"Yuu-Chan, weren't you listening to what we were talking about at dinner? Wolf-Chan was saying what a good idea it would be to go to school with you, to learn more about this place, and you. I even asked you what you thought and you agreed. And they changed the school hours starting this week, remember? It starts at 6." Miko replied.

"Now that you mention it.." Yuri said. He did remember his mother saying something along the lines of, "Right, Yuu-Chan?" last night while he was trying to cope with the fact that he had to live with Wolfram, and he may have just nodded his head without realizing what he was agreeing to.

"Oh boy.." He said at last, palming his face as he realized what he'd gotten himself into. Wolfram? Going to school with him?! The thought shocked him so much that it took him a moment to realize…

"6'o clock?! I'm going to be late!" He exclaimed, making a mad dash up the stairs to his room, or what was left of it at any rate. He began to pull open his drawers to get his school uniform when Wolfram walked in.

"Wolf, oh yeah… Were those all the clothes you had?" Yuri asked, pointing to the ashes of the dresser on his floor. "

"That was everything. I'll have a tailor or two make me some new ones when we go back."

"Ok for now I guess just.." He began, before pulling out the clothes that Wolfram wore the last time he came to earth: a pair of jeans, a white shirt with a tie, and a collared green shirt that went over it. "wear these." He said, handing them to him. Yuri was trying to act casual about this, thinking that there was no way they'd let Wolfram into his school, right? He'd have to have some sort of identification, shot records, and all that. So he was safe. Or, that's what he kept telling himself.

The two of them dressed, Yuri in his uniform and Wolfram in the clothes he was given before making their way downstairs where Miko had prepared breakfast for them. They ate quickly, and made their way out the door, Yuri grabbing his bag, and Wolfram with an old fashioned looking bag across one shoulder. It looked like something from the Demon Kingdom, and Yuri figured his mother had helped him pack, so he shrugged it off.

"See you later mom."

"Goodbye Mama."

"Have a good day, you two!" Miko said with a smile as they closed the door behind them. Yuri began walking, figuring they'd make it right on time. He stopped short however, when Wolfram took hold of his hand.

"Uhhh.. Wolf?" He said, looking towards him.

"What is it wimp?"

"Why are you… holding my hand?"

"What? We're engaged aren't we? Besides if I do this, it means you won't be able to flirt with anyone."

"But Wolf-"

"What? You have a problem with me holding your hand?" Wolfram said, his facial expression clearly saying that if Yuri had a problem, he was going to beat his face in.

"Uhh no. No problems.." Yuri half muttered . He sighed then. His role as the Demon King had indeed helped him mature a bit after all that happened, but it didn't help a whole lot with his assertiveness.

And so, the two of them walked hand in hand, Murata meeting up with them along the way.

"Well aren't you two friendly this morning?" Murata said with a light laugh.

"What are you doing here Murata? Your school is the other way. And not my idea." Yuri said in a sulky tone.

"I took a rather indirect route. I wanted to see how the two of you were getting along. So, how goes the living together business? Mama told me about it. I heard Wolfram will be attending school with you."

"I see. And I'm alive, barely. Yeah, he is."

"Hey it's not my fault Anissina's invention went haywire!"

"You should know by now to never take anything from Anissina. She means well but…"

"Hmph." Wolfram replied, crossing his arms.

"Come on you two, you can argue later. You're going to be late." With that, the three of them continued walking, Wolfram never letting go of Yuri's hand. About halfway there, Murata bade them farewell, as he headed right, towards his school. When they arrived finally, Yuri directed Wolfram to the front office.

"Just ask to speak to the principal. Tell him you want to enroll here and he'll take care of the rest."

"Alright." Wolfram replied, letting go of Yuri's hand almost regrettably, heading inside the double doors. Yuri let out a sigh of relief.

"Better hurry or I'm going to be late." He said aloud to himself.

He made it just in time to his first class. The rest of the day went surprisingly normal. And no Wolfram in sight. Finally, finally it seemed that something had turned out the way Yuri wanted it to. At long last it was lunchtime. He hurried to the cafeteria.. in such a hurry as a matter of fact that he ran into another uniformed student full force.

"Oww.. Uhh.. Sorry." He said, getting himself up, and offering his hand to the student. He instantly caught a glimpse of the blond hair, and a horrible realization dawning on him.

"Watch where you're going wimp." Wolfram replied, but there was a noticeable smile on his face nonetheless.

"…Wo..Wolfram?! What are you doing here?"

"I did say I was enrolling here. It took a while to see the principal, and when I did he tossed a bunch of paperwork at me. Well, I didn't feel like waiting, and I just happened to bring some mazoku gold with me." He said, opening his bag to reveal it was half full with the stuff.

"How much did you bring with you?!"

"The bag was full before. I put half of it on the table and I guess it must be worth something here too. His eyes got wide and he said I didn't have to worry about any of the paperwork. And best of all, he put me in all your classes. Isn't that great?"

(End Chapter 2 x3 R&R please so I know that this is worth continuing =p)


	3. The Big Mistake

(Yay update after like… 6 months? xD I'm reeaaallly sorry guys. Major writers block. Next chapter will be out in 2-3 weeks, promise. Without further ado, enjoy the latest chapter!)

The only thing going through Yuri's head right now was that any sort of social life he had…. Was now more or less over. "Uhh… yeah that's.. great." He said with a plastic smile. "Just think of all the extra time we'll be able to spend together! And now I can keep a better eye on you, you little flirt. I catch you going after any girl here, and I'll kill you." Wolfram said with a snort. It never ceased to amaze Yuri how fast his fiancés moods changed. He went from thrilled to be in the same school as him to threatening his life in three seconds. Yuri just sort of smiled and laughed nervously, nodding his head every so often." Well, lets go wimp," Wolfram said, abruptly grabbing Yuri's hand and dragging him. "Where are you-" Yuri began before Wolfram cut him off. "It's lunch time isn't it? Or are you saying you don't want to have lunch with your fiancé?" "…N-No! That's not what I was getting a-" "Good, then theres no problem." Wolfram said, dragging poor Yuri all the way into the cafeteria and finding them some seats.

_Ok, all I have to do is make it through this without my social status going down the tubes_, Yuri thought to himself. "Wolf, how bout I get your lunch for you today?" He suggested. There was really nothing behind it; he just thought he'd save Wolfram the trouble, as he wouldn't know what to do. "And let you out of my sight so you can make a pass at someone behind my back? I don't think so. I'm coming with you." Wolfram said firmly. Yuri didn't even bother arguing as he got up, Wolfram following behind him. Thankfully, his fiancé didn't grab his hand or arm like this morning. Maybe he would make it out of this intact.

He lead Wolfram to the lunch line, explaining how it worked as they got in line with everyone else. "Yuri!" came a voice from ahead of him. He looked ahead to see one of his girl classmates. "Who is this girl Yuri?" Wolfram immediately demanded. "Relax, shes just a classmate." The girl just laughed at the two of them. "My, what an overprotective friend you have there. I don't think I've seen him around before." She said, turning her attention to Wolfram. "Are you new here? Whats your name?" "I am far more from his friend, I'm his fi- mmph!" Wolfram said before Yuri stuck his hand over his mouth and spoke up for him. "Fi..nancial adviser! You see- Ouch!" He exclaimed as Wolfram sunk his teeth into his hand to get free. Once he shook Yuri loose, he looked outraged. "What's with you Yuri? What's wrong with me telling her you're my fiancé?" "….Fiancé? Ohhh. So that's how it is." The girl said with a giggle.

Yuri's face blanched. His worst fears had happened right before his eyes. "N-No… Its-" he tried to say, but couldn't make the words out. His muscles tensed… and he made a mad dash out the doors. "Yuri!" Wolfram called after him, as he chased him. Yuri kept running, but Wolfram was faster, and ended up latching on to Yuri's foot, resulting in both of them toppling to the ground. "What's gotten into Yuri?" For the first time in his life, Yuri was angry enough to speak up to Wolfram. "You don't get it, do you?" Yuri shouted as he got himself up. "That sort of stuff… it just isn't normal here! What happened in there is going to spread to the entire school. I'm not going to be able to so much as walk in the door without being made fun of! You come to my school for one freaking day, and you managed to ruin my whole life!" Yuri yelled before he bolted. Wolfram could have sworn… That he saw tears run down his cheeks.

The two of them had one more class together, but Yuri made a point to sit as far from Wolfram as possible. When he tried to talk to him, he ignored him completely. Wolfram was worried. He had obviously made a big mistake here. He was all for sharing their relationship with others, he'd never been particularly shy about that. But if it meant chasing Yuri away….. _What should I do?_

Yuri avoided Wolfram for the rest of the day, and thankfully he didn't bother him. He was grateful for that. He really just wanted to be away from him right now. The minute the bell rang, Yuri was out the door. He knew there was no point in going home so instead, he went straight to the baseball field. There was no practice today, so the place was empty. But Yuri didn't care. This baseball field… was where he came to when nothing made sense. There was a kind of peace here that made all his problems fade away. He took out his glove and a ball, and continually tossed the ball up in the air, making a perfect catch each time. He must have been there for at least a few hours before he finally decided to head home to what awaited him. With a sigh, he packed up his glove and ball and left.

The entire walk home, all Yuri could think about was what he was going to do from here on out. Some few minutes later, he walked in the door with a sigh. "Yuu-Chan is that you?" "Yeah I'm home." "Wolf-chan's waiting in your room for you. He said he had to talk to you. Oh and we put some plywood over the hole in the wall." "……Great." Yuri said as he walked up the stairs. "I know we're only middle class, but geez." He muttered to himself. When he got to his door, he hesitated for a minute. He knew that as soon as he opened the door, Wolfram was going to start yelling at him. But… might as well face the music.

He opened the door… to find the last thing he expected. Wolfram with one of his mothers frilly aprons holding a pot of… what looked like stew. "…What the? What's with all this?" Yuri asked. "…………………………..I'm sorry." Yuri was… shocked. He had never heard Wolfram apologize for anything before. He thought for sure he heard wrong. "…What?" "You heard me wimp. Don't make me say it again." He said, and without another word, handed Yuri a bowl and spoon, and served him some of what he made. "You did this just to apologize?" Wolfram nodded. "We're from two different worlds. What seems normal in Shin Makoku might not be normal here. If we're going to spend more time together, we have to learn to work out our differences. And I talked to that girl. After she saw you run out like that, she promised not to say anything." _And I never want to have to see you cry again because of me, _Wolfram thought. "…...Wow. Thank you." "Yeah yeah. What are waiting for wimp? Eat." Yuri nodded and took a bite. "Well?" "It's delicious." "Really?!" Wolfram exclaimed, his face lighting up. Yuri nodded and smiled and kept eating. _You know, maybe living with Wolfram won't be that bad_, Yuri thought to himself. "You don't have to worry about me making a fuss again while you're at school. We'll have plenty of time to do what we want while we're here at home." Wolfram said with a smile. Yuri nodded and... tried to smile. _Oh Geez. Just when I thought things might be at least semi-normal too…._

_(And there you have it folks. Hope you liked it. Please R&R!)_


End file.
